Butterflies
by Marlyne
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Through. It is about Trunks and Pan, but different. Pan grew up on Vegeta-sei, and Trunks on earth, like in the normal timeline. But Vegeta decides that his son should go to Vegeta-sei to rule the Saiyans, and guess who Trunks meets? Bu
1. Prologue

Cemniopla

BUTTERFLIES

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dragonball Z. I'm in love with them though.

HELLOOO TO Y'ALL!! Okay, here I go again. This is the (great, fantastic, stupendous, amazing *cough, cough* (don't believe this) ) sequel to Where are You and to Breaking Through. All you guys who requested this sequel, (and I mean the ones who actually answered my question if I should write a sequel!!!) here it is, all for you!! So, many thanx and kisses to Hans, Aimée, Strawberries and Cindy. Love y'all!! (Hey, maybe I shouldn't put any spaces between the A/N and the story, than you guys would have to read it to find out when he story starts! *grins*) Well, I'll shut up. Enjoy.

***

"But Gohan!! Pan-chan is gone!! I can't find her anywhere!!" Ikala cried. Gohan did something he rarely did. He cursed out loud. The little baby had no ki yet. At least, not high enough to sense and find her with. He angrily walked out of the room and went to see Vegeta. He needed to start a planetwide search.

"Vegeta!!" he was really upset as he stomped into the training area. "What is it, brat?" Vegeta panted, as he paused his kick in mid-air. "Pan-chan is gone, could you please start a search over the planet?" 

"Sure. You stupid human can't even take care of your own brats! Stupid, stupid, stupid." Gohan fumed, but restrained himself. If he would go mad at Vegeta now, there was a big chance that he would not get his search. Vegeta went over to a receiver, and yelled for Cambras. Ten minutes later the Saiyan came running in. "You called me, my King?" Vegeta grumbled. "Yes. This stupid brat of Kakarrot has lost his youngest brat, and cannot sense her. I want you to carefully search the palace, and then, if you do not find her, the entire planet." Cambras bowed. "Of course Ou-sama." After he left Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Wow, Vegeta, that was very nice of you, thanks a lot." He said gratefully, and tried to hug the King. Vegeta snarled and pulled back . "Don't act so foolish brat! Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Now, leave me to my training." Gohan frowned and walked out. As soon as the door slammed closed, Vegeta dropped back into his rigorous training. "Stupid Human-Saiyans, acting so pathetic!" 

"Hey? What are you doing here brat?" Bardock smiled as he bowed over the little, black haired girl. "Are you all alone?" The baby took her little finger out of her mouth and raised her arms to the tall warrior. Bardock lifted her onto his shoulders and went home. 

***

A month later everyone boarded the ships to go home. It had been much later than expected, because of the search for Pan. That search, however, was invain. Pan-chan was nowhere to be found. Gohan put an arm around the sobbing Ikala, who was so weak from crying that she could hardly walk on her own, and lifted Ame in his other arm as he walked them over to the ship that was set for Majoshi-sei. Fifteen minutes later, it blasted out of Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. 

Bulma whiped her eyes, and then turned around, as she felt two protective arms encircle her. "Come on, we should go too." She whispered. "Yes." He just stated. Few people had come to watch the leave of their King. Vegeta was kinda happy that there was no big fuss about it, cause it hurt him very much to leave his homeplanet for… who knows, maybe sixteen years, maybe forever. He then noticed a small hand slipping into his, and felt a little kiss on his cheek. He smiled, a little. Luckily his mate would always be with him, forever. He shot one last glance at Cambras to affirm their agreement about his brat, the Prince. Cambras nodded. Vegeta then turned, and walked into the ship. All would go well. And the royal Saiyan ship left the planet as well. 

"So, brat, let's see what's your name… your collar says…p-a-n. Is that your name? Pan? I don't like it. I'll name you Sanae, after my mate." the baby squealed happily. Bardock smiled a little. "Sanae it is." His smile vanished as the baby sniffed a little, and then, suddenly started to cry. He was just stunned. He had long since forgotten how to take care of a baby. Then, mockingly chuckling, the voice of his mate came into his head, as she was talking to him from the death. _Foolish man, you don't even know how to take care of a baby anymore? You had two sons!! If you don't know how to handle it, then why did you take the girl home at all? _ Bardock grunted. "How was I supposed to know, woman! The brat sat there all alone, in the middle of nothing! So I just took her!" An amused chuckle _Well then, let me help you. It is clear that she is hungry cause she is, in case you hadn't noticed, a Saiyan, and Saiyans are always hungry. So, feed her. _ "And what do I feed her? Meat?" _Yeah, meat is fine. There is just two things. One: cook it. Two: cut it. A baby is not capable of cutting it herself yet. _"And then?" _Then clean her diaper, and put her to bed. Baby's need lots of sleep. And don't start training her until she has reached the age of two. _"Fine, fine. Whatever, Sanae." _And what do I get from my sweet, sweet mate? _"Thanks for the help… Aishiteru." He heard a giggle, and then she was gone. "Well brat, let's get you some food." Pan, now named Sanae, squealed again, and grabbed Bardocks hand. "Firm grip. That is good." He went to cook her a sheep… or something like that. 

***

SOOO, What do you all think? Does it seem good? I've only got reviews from four people who wanted to see a sequel to this, and that was really not enough. But, because I love you all, and know that there are some people out there who actually want to read this, I decided to start it anyways. I hope that I'll get at least _some _feedback on this! I really want you guys to review!!! If I don't get reviews, I won't continue this….. please?  Well, let's see how this works. I'm really waiting for the reviews you guys (and ladies!!), so come on!!! I hope this fic is worth continuing… Oh, and I have a fun idea that'll make you review, I think. All you guys who _do _send me a (nice) review (and a long one ^_~) can send me their e-mail adress, and then, everytime I finish a chapter, I'll send it to you guys a day before I post it, kay? Maybe this'll get y'all to review (nicely)!! Aishiteru!! – Marlyne 

SO REVIEW THE STORY ALREADY!!!


	2. Part one: Settling in the Palace

Cemniopla

BUTTERFLIES

Settling in the Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dragonball Z. I'm in love with them though.

WARNING: In this part there will be descriptions (not too graphic) of the horrible way Saiyans treat their slaves. If that offends you, stay away. But, chill, it's not that bad. It only suggests. 

Today's quote is called: COMMUNICATION: "Shut up and touch me!" 

(Anyone who is interested, this was a Loesje-quote. They are from a Dutch site, which has been made international. You can visit it at: [http://www.loesje.org][1] Try it sometime. It is fun.)

Hello y'all. I'm so happy that there are already thirteen (!) reviews to my story, and that was only the prologue!! Guess my trick about the day early worked really well, didn't it? Anyways, I'll stop my blabbering, and quickly go on with the story. 

Sixteen years later:

"Trunks, promise me that you'll be careful. I just couldn't get this out of your dad's stubborn head." Bulma sighed, as she hugged her son. Trunks was now twenty-five years old, and Vegeta had told him that it was time for him to learn about his culture, language, and rule the Saiyan race. Trunks didn't really feel like it, he rather just wanted to stay at his job at CC, but Vegeta had insisted. He had told Trunks that he could not break his oath to his old mentor, and that Trunks had to be a Saiyan, or Vegeta would not consider him a worthy son of his. And Trunks really, really wanted his father to be proud of him. So he had agreed, and Bulma had readied the spaceship. And now, the two men stood ready to go. Trunks would stay on Vegeta-sei for at least a year, so Bulma was finding this good-bye really hard. Trunks hugged his mother back. "It's okay mom, you can always come and visit. I'll be fine." Bulma smiled at him. "You're right. No big deal…" and then she started crying again. Trunks helplessly handed his mother over to his father, who kissed her and comforted her while at the same time mumbling about the stupid human emotions. 

"So! Are we ready to go?" Suddenly a happy voice sounded. They all looked behind them to see Bra, who was all dressed up in a sky-blue pair of hot-pants, a yellow T-shirt with huge purple flowers printed on it, a green hat, green slippers, about five bags in all colors of the rainbow with labels and stickers printed all over them, and, as the finishing touch, a pair of huge pink sunglasses. She grinned widely and gave them the peace sign. Everyone sweatdropped. "Uhm, Bra, sweetie, where do you plan on going?" Bulma cautiously asked. "Where Toussan and Trunks are going, where else?" she answered contently. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall saying anything about you going there too." She said sternly. "But Mommy…" Bra whined. "I'm already sixteen, don't you think that…" Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by her husband. Vegeta put an arm around Bulma's waist from behind and began softly kissing her neck, which worked immediately, because her features softened. "I think she can go, onna. She is capable to take care of herself, and there is always still Trunks to protect her." Bulma closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest. Vegeta always knew how to make her do things his way. "Alright. She can go." Vegeta kissed her lips softly. Bulma opened her eyes again, and saw Bra looking at them with her hands clasped together, squealing on how cute this was, at least, until Vegeta send her his glare. And Trunks was indifferently looking at the sky and the trees. Bulma giggled, and gave her daughter a hug. "Take care." "Sure mom. See ya again in no time." Bra said happily, and walked into the ship. Trunks followed suit. Vegeta gave Bulma one last kiss. Not that he would be gone that long. He would go back to his mate in a month or so, and he would take Bra back with him. "Be careful." Bulma whispered to him. "Onna, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Vegeta snorted. Bulma kissed him lightly. "I know…" He smiled at her, and went inside the ship, which blasted off immediately after. "…but take care anyways." She whispered, as she watched the ship go.

***

"Toussan!! Wake up!!" Bardock groaned, as he woke up from Sanae pulling his arm and excitedly talking at him. "Now what?" he asked her groggily. He stood up and stretched himself, as he took his time to look at the girl who was happily talking to him about a tournament or something like that. She had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday, and had grown into quite a beauty over the years. If she hadn't been his daughter… he was glad that he had taken her home so many years ago, she was such a sweet girl. But she also had a firm fighting spirit. Especially in the first years, she had only wanted to wear boys-armor, and enter tournaments and train. And only at her thirteenth birthday she had started to become more of a woman. Now she hadn't fit into her boys-clothes for a long time, and started to wear woman-armor. But she had also discovered an asset in being a woman. When she really wanted something, she could manipulate almost any male with a smile. Even him. Bardock groaned. "Calm down, brat. Tell it again, but this time slowly." He grunted. "But, Toussan!! You mean you haven't even listened to me? I told you that the King and the Prince are coming to Vegeta-sei tomorrow. And to their honor, a tournament has been organized, and I was just wondering…" she gave him the puppydog look, "…if I could dress up as a boy and enter the tournament… please?" Bardock frowned. "Brat, if the King would find out that you are really a woman, he would have my head. You cannot." Sanae said nothing, but just gave him the puppy-dog look again. "Alright. You can take some of Radditzu's old armor, and enter it. But be very careful, you don't even want to know what would happen to us if they caught you." Sanae squealed happily and gave Bardock a hug and a kiss. "Thanks Toussan!" she yelled, and ran up to the attic. Bardock shook his head. She had done it to him again…

***

"Greetings, my King, my Prince." Cambras mumbled, as he bowed deeply before Vegeta and Trunks. "And may I be so rude as to ask who this lady is?" Trunks grinned. "She is noting, just our servant maid." Bra snarled and jumped at him, while he tried to pry her off, rolling on the floor with laughter. "She is my daughter, the Princess." Vegeta answered. "The princess?" Cambras raised an eyebrow as he looked at the sixteen-year-old who was just getting up, clothes torn, hair ruffled, and a pair of huge pink sunglasses hanging from one ear. Vegeta looked at her too and snickered. "If you want people to actually believe you're a princess, brat, you should better behave like it!" Bra grunted, and pulled her clothes right. "Can I have a bath please?" she asked Cambras really nice. The man quickly bowed. "Of course, milady." He then called for someone to take Bra and all of their luggage to the Royal wing. He then followed Vegeta to the throne room, telling Trunks to come too. Vegeta sat down at his throne. "Well, Cambras. For as far as I've heard, you've done a pretty good job ruling Vegeta-sei during my absence. The planet is said to have known years of prosperity and welfare. I am pleased with your work." Cambras bowed again. "Thank you, my King." He said humbly. "Now, I want you to tell us about what you've done the past few years. That should teach my brat quite a bit about governing a country. Pay attention, brat" he directed the last part at Trunks. Trunks leaned in a little closer, as he internally sighed. This was gonna be one long afternoon. 

Bra sighed contently as she let herself fall upon her bed. Her wing was sooo great. It had three rooms in it. Firstly the bathroom, which was enormous, even larger than the one they had at CC, and had two baths, a shower and a toilet. The entire room was done in red, gold and green, with pretty mirrors and candleholders on the wall. The entire room smelt like a forest, and Bra had breathed in very deeply, that was the smell she loved. One of the baths was a bubble bath, and the other one was a normal bath. They were both very big and red-colored. On the left wall there was a large wooded closet with towels in them, all green with the emblem of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei embroided on it. The towels were, as Bulma had noticed sixteen years ago, heaven. So soft, that Bra had the feeling she could stand there with such a towel wrapped around her forever. But she had gone over to the living room eventually. The living room was another breath-taking sight. It was enormously large, and done in navy-blue. It had blue walls, with paintings and lamps and mirrors and weapons hanging on them. There was a sitting-corner, with some nice dark-red couches and chairs in it. In the middle stood another bunch of green couches, with a table against the wall, on which Bra immediately installed her capsule-TV-set. On the right hand was a mini-bar and a phone, supposedly to call with for meals and stuff. But the most breathtaking aspect of the living room was the balcony, or to be more specific: the view. When Bra had first gone out there, she had been smashed with the gardens. She hadn't noticed she had been that high up, but, as she was looking down she saw that she was at least at the fifth floor. But still, she could catch the scent of all the flowers down there. She remembered what her mom had told her about that garden, and how she loved to walk around there with Vegeta, after he had been back to normal. 

(This is a flashback for all you guys who haven't read 'Breaking Through' yet, which you really should, since this is the sequel. Okay, it is also because I'm too lazy to do another description. So just deal with it!!)

__

Flashback

"When we arrived at the palace, I was just stunned. I remember I almost crashed the aircraft, looking in awe at the building. I found it amazing! I never really thought about how your Toussan had lived, and it was beautiful! The palace was huge! It was really high, and reached way up into the clouds, and everywhere you looked there were towers, and balconies, and high windows. And around it were beautiful gardens. About the whole planet was red, dry and nothing would grow. But this garden was enormous and beautiful. Everywhere there were trees, and flowers, and ponds, and creeks. Some parts were with trees, a little like a forest, and other parts were more fields, with grass and all sorts of flowers. Birds were everywhere, and the whole place was just beautiful. When I had landed the aircraft and got out I could also smell it. I could smell the just mowed grass, and the forest, which I have always thought a great perfume, as it is the smell of nature. I could also smell the flowers, thousands and thousands of them. They smelled in a very sweet, but also fresh way. I really, really loved the palace." Bulma told little Bra, as she was telling her about daddy's home. "Wow, mommy, that sounds so pretty!! Can I go there too once? I wanna see it!!" Bulma smiled and kissed her daughters hair. "I'm sorry sweetie, but daddy's planet is really far away. Maybe later, when you're grown up…"

End Flashback

And this was exactly what Bra saw, and she was probably just as amazed at the gardens' beauty as her mother had been sixteen years ago. Finally, Bra walked over to the bedroom, and gasped again. It was so pretty!! Her bedroom was done in orange, with a fireplace and another cuddly couch. But the main item in the room was what Bra had gasped about. It was a really big, round, king-sized bed, in yellow, with two dozens of yellow pillows and blankets on top of it. Bra walked towards it, and let herself fall upon it, burying her head in one of the pillows. Her rooms were heaven. She then noticed a door, linked to her bedroom. She tried to open it, but noticed it was locked. Oh well, I'll ask about it later she thought as she just shrugged it off. But first, I need a nap. I have just about two hours of sleep till I should start dressing for dinner. Lets use those two hours wisely. and, after slipping into her favorite pj's, Bra cuddled up on one of the pillows, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

***

"…and, as I was saying, one should always inform themselves before taking such a heavy decision as this one. Therefor, I decided to go talk to the leader of that Tribe, so he could provide me of some more detailed information on the matter. And this leader told me some interesting things, namely…" Vegeta looked aside as he saw Trunks' eyes slowly slipping closed. "I think that will be enough for today, Cambras. We thank you very much for telling all this." Cambras bowed again. "It was my pleasure, Ou-sama." Trunks groaned. You can say that again. He just wouldn't stop! "I want you to go get teachers from the entire planet to teach my son in laws, culture, and religion." Vegeta ordered Cambras. "Yes, my King. I hope you still remember that tomorrow is the day of the tournament in your honor. It will be the Princes' first public performance." Vegeta nodded. "I remember." He just said, and dismissed his mentor. After Cambras left, he turned to his son. "You should've paid more attention, brat. This is all very important to know, as a Prince. You may not take over the throne and rule the Saiyan race, but you should at least know how to. You are, as a matter of fact, their prince, so behave like that." Trunks shot up. "Yes Toussan. I'm sorry." Vegeta grinned. "Don't think I don't know how this feels like. I had all this education when I was four, and believe me, Cambras is still as much of a boring talker as he was then." Trunks snickered. "Really?" His father smirked at him. "I swear." Trunks then laughed out loud. Vegeta stood up, and pulled Trunks out of his chair as well. "Come on. You and I both need a shower and new clothes for dinner." Trunks nodded, and followed his father, the King of Vegeta-sei, who proudly strode down the halls. 

***

Vegeta smirked when he heard all the guards gasp as his daughter came in. He looked up at her, and grinned even wider. His daughter looked gorgeous. She wore a long, purple dress, which was low-cut and flowed down all the way to her feet. Her hair was gracefully falling down her shoulders. Finally, she looked like a princess. Vegeta had been rather embarrassed, when Bra and Trunks had behaved so childlike that morning, but this was much better. Princess from head to toe. She unhooked her arm from Trunks', walked over to her father and gave him a small kiss before she sat down on his left side. Trunks shoved her chair behind her and then sat down himself, at Vegeta's right hand. Vegeta beamed in pride. His brats behaved perfectly. He nodded for some servant to bring in the food, and almost winced as he felt a hard foot kick his leg. He angrily turned his head to see Trunks' scared look, and heard Bra snicker softly, knowing that the kick that had been meant for her had hit her father instead. Boy, Trunks was gonna get it now! But, to her surprise, as Vegeta would start yelling on any other occasion, he didn't right now, because they were in public, and he couldn't yell at the brat when his entire royal guard was watching. He would save it for later. 

"Toussan?" Bra asked, after the three of them had finished almost everything on the table in sight, Vegeta paying close attention to the table manners of his brats. They had behaved perfectly. He had begun to worry that Trunks would start eating like Kakarrots brat, in a disgusting way of gulping down anything edible, but luckily he hadn't. Both Trunks and Bra behaved fine. "Yes, what is it, Bra?" he answered. "I was just wondering, there is this door attached to my bedroom, which is locked. I was wondering what was inside that room?" Vegeta thought for a moment. "To the right side?" he asked, just to make sure. Bra nodded. "That is a room for your servant, whoever you chose. For the month that we are gonna be here, you will have a servant near at all times to… yeah, serve you. Make your bed, bring your food, fill your bath, wash you… everything. I will take you to the slave's quarters so you can pick one after dinner okay?" Bra's face turned dark, and she started to open her mouth to protest at the barbarity of keeping persons who didn't want to as slaves, when Vegeta, knowing what she was about to say, raised his hand, and signaled with his eyes that they would talk about it later. Bra shut up, till after dinner. 

"Toussan!! What kind of a barbaric race are these Saiyans? You can't possibly keep slaves!! That is something of the former century!!" Vegeta growled. "Shut up, brat. I am the King, and I happen to want to have slaves. It is normal in the Saiyan society to keep slaves, so you'll have to deal with it. I will tolerate no words of disagreement from you. Now, do you want a slave or what?" Bra bowed her head. Well, maybe I'll at least be able to save one. she thought to herself. "Yes, Toussan. I would like to have a slave." Vegeta nodded shortly, and took Bra over to the slaves quarters. When they got there, he walked over to the first guard he saw. "I want three slaves now." "Yes, Ou-sama. If I may make a suggestion, a ship with a new load of slaves will be arriving any minute now, you can go get some 'fresh' ones from there. Vegeta nodded again and pulled Bra to the dock. The ship had just landed, and slaves were being led out. Vegeta walked over there. "I wish to inspect this load, and take three slaves with me." The men quickly dropped to the ground as they saw their King. "Of course, Ou-sama." Vegeta motioned for them to get up again, and was brought over to the line of slaves that was currently going out of the ship. "We are so honored for you to come here, Ou-sama. We have been gone for over a year now, and are now finally back." Vegeta only muttered a not interested 'whatever' in response, while dragging Bra behind him. "Here we are, my King. Just pick." Vegeta began to look over the slaves, as Bra saw a crying girl, only two years older than herself standing in the group. The girl was clothed in rags, was extremely dirty and bloody. She probably hadn't had a decent bath in that whole year. As Bra walked over to her, she softly grabbed the girls' hand, causing her to jump in shock. "Are you okay?" Bra asked, features twisted in concern. The girl shook her head. "What's wrong then?" Bra asked in her nicest tone of voice, trying desperately to earn the girl's trust. The girl just pointed to her side as she burst out in tears again. Bra looked over there, and howled in rage. "TOUSSAN!!!" she screamed, as she ran up to Vegeta and kicked him in the legs. "HOW DARE YOU!!" Vegeta grabbed her arms and held her away from him. "What is it!" "YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" she roared, as she pointed to where the girl had just pointed. Vegeta looked over there, and saw his soldiers busy with carrying babies out of the ship, probably all born out of slaves sleeping with Saiyans. But what had shocked Bra, was when she saw them powering up to finish the babies off. Of course, Vegeta had been taught all his life that the babies of slaves were worthless, and should be eliminated, but as he looked now down at his daughter, who was crying in anger, he suddenly thought about it. If Bulma had been a slave, and I just some normal Saiyan, my brat's would've been finished off like that too… "STOP THAT!!" he roared over the dock. Everyone was silent, and stopped what they were doing immediately. "Bra, sweetie, I will have the babies taken care of okay? No one will get killed, or even hurt." He whispered, as he kissed her hair. She looked up at him with teary eyes, as he let go of her wrists. "Okay, daddy. Can I…" Vegeta just nodded, and then looked up again. All eyes were set on him. "What are you all staring at? Don't kill the brats, and the rest of you, get back to work!!" And everyone got back to their occupations. He looked around for Bra, and saw her leading a small shivering female Porti-jin over to where the babies were. She softly talked to the little female as she began searching through the babies, and finally ordered a guard to go find the womans' baby for her. He smiled a little. My little daughter. He then took out two beautiful female Ltofa-jins, who were humanoid, actually looking a lot like humans except for their sharp canines and their big ears. Ordering these two to be taken to the entrance of the port, he went after his daughter, who happily held up a small baby with a tail and green hair, just like the woman she had with her. Bra carefully handed the infant over to the girl, who started crying in happiness again, and thanked Bra from the depth of her heart. Then, suddenly a large Saiyan came walking over to them, grabbing the Porti-jin by the arm, pulling her away. He saw Bra scream and kick the man. The Saiyan, now read with anger, raised his arm to backhand her, and was blasted into nothingness by Vegeta. Bra looked at him a bit in a daze. "You want this girl as your slave, sweetheart?" He asked his daughter nicely. She smiled at him. "Yeah, if that's okay with you." "It is." Bra then turned to the girl. "Ysonia, would you be my servant? You can say no if you want to." Vegeta looked at her weirdly. He had to teach Bra a lot. Asking a slave for permission? That's just weird. But the girl nodded, and smiled at his daughter. "I would love to, Bra. Thank you so much for saving Bechso from those…" she looked at Vegeta and didn't dare finish her sentence. He angrily glared at her. "You'd better show some respect, wench!" Bra turned to her father, fuming, but didn't say anything, as she saw all the people looking at them. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of his people anymore. She had made enough of a scene. She carefully took Ysonia by the hand, and followed her father. As they came back at the entrance of the port, Vegeta grabbed the rope that held the other two girls together, and stalked back, followed by Bra. They made a stop at the bathing house, where Vegeta dropped the two Ltofa-jins to be cleaned and dressed, and then have one brought to his quarters and one to Trunks' who was currently studying Saiyan laws. He tried to have Bra's slave bathed too, but Bra insisted on taking the girl with her like that. Then so be it. Vegeta didn't mind. They walked back to their rooms together, where they eventually split up, after Bra had kissed her father good night.

After they were in, Bra led Ysonia to the bath, filled it, and left the girl alone to take her bath, while she took Bechso herself, and washed him carefully in a foothbath. After that, she went to her room, leaving Ysonia to herself and calling for some baby-clothes, a baby-bed and some food to be brought. She then sat upon the bed with Bechso wrapped in a towel, waiting for the clothes to arrive. Fifteen minutes later it was all there. Servants came in to set the table, and put the baby-bed inside Ysonia's room, which was now unlocked. After they were gone, Bra dressed the small child up in a cute little pj-suit, and carefully started to feed him some of the soup. After about fifteen minutes, Ysonia came back in, a towel tightly wrapped around her body, as she asked Bra for some clothes. Bra put Bechso down for a minute, and gasped as she saw the numerous bruises on Ysonia's arms and shoulders. "A-are you okay?" she asked. Ysonia smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm fine." "No you're not!" Bra said softly, as she pulled the towel down to Ysonia's waist, and gasped when she saw that her chest and back were also horribly bruised. "Come here. Let me tend that." She said, as she grabbed a capsule with bottles of Bulma's famous healing salve in it. She then gave some of it to Ysonia, and told her to smear it over her body, as she began to spread it over Ysonia's arms. Finally, when all was done, she handed the girl some undergarment, a pair of her own pj's and a bathrobe. "Come on. You should eat something. I bet that with all those awful Saiyans you haven't eaten well in year have you? Bechso was also almost starved." Ysonia nodded, and gasped as she only then saw the food. "This…I…. what luxury." She panted, and then, after a side-ways look at Bra, who smiled at her, began to eat all the food. After she was done they put Bechso to bed together. "You should go to sleep as well. We can talk further tomorrow." Bra said, giving Ysonia a gentle hug. "I know, I should. Thank you, Bra. I will stay forever grateful to you for saving me and Bechso." Bra got tears into her eyes. "It's okay, Ysonia, everything will be fine." Bra dropped onto her bed as Ysonia had closed the door. "Jeez…" was all she could say, as she let all the horrible events replay in her head. "I'm sure happy that I saved Ysonia and Bechso. I hope we will get to be friends." She whispered to herself, as she undressed and crawled into her bed. "But that's all for tomor…" and Bra was fast asleep.

***

Don't you all think that this is the perfect place to end this chapter? *grins evilly* Or am I leaving you all wondering if Ysonia and Bra will be friends, what's going to happen to Pan/Sanae in the tournament and when she and Trunks will finally get to meet face-to-face? Or are you guys all interested in further stories of what Bra is gonna do when guilt starts eating her away, and she tries to save the slaves? Well… you'll have to wait until the next chapter!! Let's see if a nice lil' cliffhanger will make you guys review. The more reviews, the quicker I'll write the next chap. *smirks* I hope you will all try getting the chapter out the soonest time possible, and review, review, review (and nicely at that). Love you!! - Marlyne

   [1]: http://www.loesje.org/



	3. Part two: The Tournament

Cemniopla

BUTTERFLIES

The Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dragonball Z. I'm in love with them though.

WARNING: rape suggestions, no descriptions. 

Today's quote: "You're young, you're wild… and you have to do homework." 

(Anyone who is interested, this was a Loesje-quote. They are from a Dutch site, which has been made international. You can visit it at: [http://www.loesje.org][1] Try it sometime. It is fun.)

Okay everybody, I don't have any author notes. J 

***

Trunks groaned as he woke up from someone politely knocking his door. Definitely not his dad or Bra. They would've already been inside by now. So he got up and opened it. "Good morning my Prince, I am sorry to disturb you so early, but I came here to deliver the slave that the King has picked for you. And I also came to inform you that breakfast will be in half an hour, if you please so." A Saiyan guard spoke to him, while pushing a trembling girl forwards. Trunks shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was this man saying? "Thank you." He said, and closed the door in the face of the surprised guard. He then turned around to crawl into his bed again, when he saw the girl from before sitting on the floor, looking up at him in fear. He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what the man had said about this girl. …_to deliver the slave that the King has picked for you. _ Ooh! That was it. This girl was supposed to be his slave. Trunks looked again. She was a little smaller than him, had long red hair, brown eyes and ears the size of Piccolo's, which were slightly covered by her hair. She was dressed up in a black tanktop that left her stomach exposed, and a short red skirt that showed her slender legs. She was barefooted, just as Bulma had been in her 'slave' role, and wore the same sort of silver band around her ankle that Bulma had worn. To be short, she was a beautiful creature. "What's your name?" he softly asked, trying not to scare her more than she already was. "I…my name is Lana." The girl spoke in a soft, melodious voice that was however, filled with fear. Trunks stared at her for a while again. "Is there something that you want to ask?" he suddenly spoke, trying to read her face. "Yes… if I may." She still acted really scared. "Of course! Go ahead and ask." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Do I… do I have to… you know… bed with you, your highness?" Trunks stared at her. So that's her fear!! "Oh… no, of course not!! I'd never 'bed' with a girl if she wouldn't want to!!" he hurried to talk that fear out of her head. "What makes you think that I would?" "I…" the girl looked down at the floor. "All the others did." Trunks' eyes widened. That poor girl! He went over to her, and carefully helped her up, looking deeply into her dark brown eyes. "I won't." She nodded and smiled a little. "Guess I'll go make your bed now, ne?" Trunks smiled at her. "Please."

***

Vegeta sat at the breakfast table looking grumpy, because he was waiting for his kids, when Bra came in, to his surprise with that Porti-jin and the brat. He raised an eyebrow "Why did you take that girl with you, Bra?" he asked her. Bra looked at him, her face saying that she didn't understand. "Well, it's breakfast, so we've come to eat breakfast." Vegeta slapped his forehead. "The slaves are not supposed to eat with the Royal Family, Bra. Not even the highest families of Vegeta-sei are allowed to." Bra pouted. "But daddy! She's my friend!!" But Vegeta held his ground. "She cannot. Let her order food and eat in your rooms for all I care. But they're NOT eating with us." Bra sighed. She had been annoying her father the entire evening yesterday, so she couldn't afford being really annoying today. So she just turned to Ysonia. "I'm sorry. Do you mind very much to eat back in our rooms? My dad says no one is allowed to eat with him, me and my bro." Ysonia noticed her uneasiness about the subject, so she cast a brilliant smile at Bra. "Not at all." And she took Bachso over from Bra and went back to their rooms. Vegeta looked at Bra sitting besides him. She was unusually silent. Why wouldn't she just accept the Saiyan culture? He didn't like it when Bra was sad because of him. He wanted his little baby-princess to be happy. So he bowed over to her and whispered in her ear. "She can come with us to the tournament later okay?" Bra smiled at him, and happily nodded, as she gave him a kiss. Trunks came in, looking a bit confused, and they all had breakfast. 

***

Sanae excitedly ran down the road, yelling to Bardock to hurry. She had put on Radditzu's armor, which didn't fit well at all, but disguised her well enough. She didn't want to cut her hair, so Bardock had given her a bandana of himself (No, not the blood-soaked one above which he swore revenge for his crew. Just another normal one, let's say it's blue). Bardock pulled her backwards. "Brat, if you plan on keeping up the disguise of a young male, you should behave so girlish, just walk slowly, with big steps, scowl and… just behave more like me." Sanae nodded, put a scowl on her face, which caused Bardock to grin at the unusual display, and strode besides him with big steps. "Better." Bardock just said. 

They arrived at the booth where they were supposed to sign in about ten minutes before the tournament would start, and signed Sanae up for the third-class matches. The man looked a little weirdly at the sight of such a young boy entering the tournament, but Bardock assured him that 'he' was sixteen, so he just shrugged it off, and let the boy and his father pass. 

"Oh Toussan!! I'm so exited!! Bra said to her dad as they sat in their thrones high up in the grandstand. Vegeta smiled, happy that his daughter wasn't sad anymore. He then stood up to announce that the matches could begin. He then motioned for the tournament coordinator to stand up. The man took the sign and with a loud voice announced the first competitors. Vegeta smiled as he saw how both his brats followed the matches with great interest. At least they had some of his genes. Trunks looked down at the fourth match that was played as a young warrior fought with amazing power, then was almost finished off. He suddenly rose. "I grant this warrior life. Do not kill him. You have won the match, though he is not unconscious yet." Vegeta stared at him, but said nothing, the boy should take some own decisions. "Have that warrior put in a tank and brought to the palace." Trunks said to a guard, who nodded, and after a brief look at Vegeta left. "I thought that this warrior had great potential," was all Trunks said. That was enough for Vegeta. The boy should be able to chose his own training partners. Next followed some boring matches, because the difference between the opponents was to large. Finally the announcer shouted. "And now, against our own beloved Fripa, a new opponent, Sandro, son of Bardock." Both Trunks and Bra bowed deeper downwards to see what was happening, as the two competitors walked in. They were both rather young. The first one a slender boy with a blue bandana, and the second one a more muscular built man, who was tall and looked dumb. Trunks also watched the two men standing there intensely, surprised that such a young boy was allowed to enter the tournament (heehee), but also curious as how he would do against the much larger, and seemingly stronger man. 

Sanae crouched down into fighting position as the grinning man neared her. He was really the 'I'm big and strong but I don't have any brains'-type. "Don't underestimate me for my size." She warned. That caused him to laugh even harder. Mad with his mocking, she jumped at him. Fripa was actually surprised with her speed, as well was Trunks. Sanae gracefully jumped around and dodged all of his punches and kicks, occasionally landing some of her own. Fripa got mad, twisting around, loosing his balance and landing on his butt. "You stupid brat!! Hold still!!" he growled as he got dizzy by the young boy spinning around him, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else, punching him and kicking him, while he couldn't even land one hit. Finally he fell to the ground, too dizzy to get up. Sanae laughed evilly as she raised her hands above her head, preparing a blast to finish the idiot off, when just at that moment the man lost consciousness and the match was over. 

Grumbling about the missed occasion she walked out of the arena, going back to the dressing rooms where her father stood waiting for her. Bardock quickly pulled her towards him and snarled at her. "Sanae!! There is a strand of hair hanging from your bandana! How long has that been so? Do you think they noticed? Oh, you stupid brat!!" Sanae growled back at him as she quickly put the strand of hair back under her bandana. "Toussan! How should I know! Now let me go!" Bardock grunted again. "No! We are going home right now. This is getting too risky, especially now the King and the Prince are here." 

He grabbed Sanae's arm a little tighter and turned around, almost bumping into the Prince. He quickly dropped to the ground, pulling the girl with him. "Ouji-sama…" Trunks smirked as he motioned for them to get up. "Is there something I should know, Bardock?" he asked sweetly. Bardock shook his head, a little too quickly. "No, no. Nothing at all, my Prince." Trunks' smirk was still in place, he looked like a splitting image of his father. "…This is getting too risky, especially now the King and the Prince are here." He mimicked. "I think there is something you wanna tell me. Or will _you _tell me?" he suddenly turned to Sanae, pulling her away from her father, earning a yelp. "You shriek like a girl, boy." He smirked. And then suddenly, he put two and two together, the girlish yelp, the strand of soft, black hair that had fallen out of the bandana again, the slender body of the boy… or should he say _girl. _ "You are no boy!" he yelled, as he pulled the bandana off her head, allowing the long, black hair to fall down her shoulders. Bardock cringed. That was it. They were dead now. He looked up in surprise as the expected blast didn't come. The prince was still staring at his daughter, who now looked really scared at him. Trunks just grunted. "You come to the palace with me right now." Bardock summoned his courage to speak up. "Please…" Trunks looked at him and snarled, now really getting into his father's role, but his words proved that he was still Trunks. "You go home. I will do her no harm. She will come home tomorrow. Now leave." Bardock nodded and stood up, and after pinching his daughters hand lightly, left for home, fear for his daughter in his heart, for who would believe that the Royal family, who were known to be ruthless, wouldn't hurt her? 

Sanae looked up at Trunks, wondering what would happen next. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to where the King and the Princess still sat. "Toussan, may I be excused? I have discovered something interesting, and would like to take it to the palace to investigate it." he pulled Sanae out in front of Vegeta, who frowned. She immediately dropped to the floor. "Is this the boy that fought just ago, brat?" she heard the King ask his son. "Yes father. She seems to be a girl however, and I want to have a private talk with her about this." Bra understood this wrong. "Well, Trunks, it seems that this sudden position of Prince is really acting out on you isn't it? You're growing into Toussans cocky stature, but then in a hentai way." This earned her an angry glare from both her father and her brother. Sanae chuckled, and then paled when she realized what the Princess meant. But luckily Trunks wasn't up to that. "When I say talk, I mean _talk _bitch!! Don't call me a hentai!!" Vegeta was also angry. "Don't talk to me like that, brat!! One more word and you're grounded for the next month!" Bra put her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, chill it out!! I just understood my dear bro wrong. Relax!!" Both Vegeta and Trunks calmed down a little at that, though not totally. Then Trunks pulled Sanae off the ground and without another word stalked out, taking her with him. 

***

"Lana, could you please call for some drinks?" Trunks asked his servant girl. Lana had become really much happier after she noticed that Trunks was really a rather nice guy. She nodded. "Of course, Ouji-sama. Just wait a sec." and she walked off to go get the drinks. Trunks pushed Sanae down into a chair, and sat onto the couch himself. "You do realize that, had you been discovered by my father or my grandfather, you would've been dead by now." He said sternly. It was amazing how much of the Saiyan laws and society he had learned the day before. "This was a contest only for male warriors and you entered it anyways. Even in disguise!! Your father must've known that that was not allowed. Maybe I should have him taught a lesson in obeying rules." Trunks was surprised at his own behavior. There, in front of him sat a scared little girl, about the age of his sister that had just beaten a man that was three times larger than she was! Though Trunks had great admirance for the courage and strength of this girl, here he was, behaving like his father would, threatening her by threatening her father, just to see her reaction. The bowed head of the girl immediately shot up, eyes wide with fear. "No. No, please don't, Ouji-sama!! I'd do anything!! This was all my idea and my fault anyways!!" Trunks was disgusted at himself as he smugly drank in the fear of the girl. Suddenly her posture changed. She crossed her eyes and looked more determined. "Do whatever you want, I don't care. I just think you should check on the fire in the hall." Trunks chuckled. "Do you really think such an old trick would work on me?" Sanae said nothing, but just smirked. Then Trunks smelt it. There really was a fire. Quickly he ran towards the other room to put it out. Sanae softly thanked her strong psychic powers in letting him believe he smelt it, turned around and jumped out of the window. Trunks entered the room, and was surprised that there was no fire in there. He sniffed the air and smelt nothing anymore. "That bitch!! She tricked me, I don't know how, but the little wench tricked me!!" He quickly ran back in, to find her gone, and Lana standing in the middle of the room, looking slightly dazed. "Where did she go?" Trunks asked the girl, shaking her to get her out of her daze. "I.. she just stormed past me, jumped out of the window and blasted off." Lana answered, shaking her head to rid it of the daze. Trunks growled as he hit his head. He was about to jump out of the window to go after her, when his father came in, and, paying no attention to Trunks' protests, pulled him out of the room, off to his classes. 

***

Words could not describe Bardocks joy as he saw his daughter flying back into the house. "Sanae!!" he tried very hard to stay cool, but didn't manage as he pulled her into a hug. "You're okay!!" She hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm fine, Toussan." He then looked her up and down. "He didn't hurt you?" She smirked a little, thinking back at her trick. "No…" He raised an eyebrow. "What are you smirking about?" she shook her head. "Nuthin'. Can I go to my room?" "Yeah… sure." And she went upstairs, leaving a very confused Bardock behind, who frowned. "Now what's wrong with her?" _She pulled a trick on the Prince to get out. _He gasped. "Are…are you sure? How did she dare that?" _She has a lot of guts.... _"What do I do?" _Nothing. Leave it be. Actually the Prince will most likely send someone to order her to come back. Soon… _His mate was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bardock went to answer it. "Are you Bardock?" "Yes." "Then I have a message for you. The Prince wants your daughter sent to the palace tomorrow." Bardock nodded, and closed the door again, when the Royal guard had left. _Told you… This may work out even sooner than I thought…_ "Huh? What do you mean, work out?" _Oh, you'll notice. You just go think of a way to get her to the palace tomorrow, cause she will most likely refuse to go. _"Why?" _Oh, you know her stubborn personality even better than I do _"Yeah, you're right. That'll be a hard time." _Oh poor you.. _"Hmmm..." He then felt a soft giggle and a caress and his mate was gone. "…I just hope she will be okay."

***

AAH this is a fucking place to end a chapter, I feel like nothing really happened. So there will be another little part. 

Bra laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. A whole day had gone by and she hadn't even had a chance to talk to Ysonia about what her life had been like. Well, that would be for tomorrow. Bra turned around, and was about to fall asleep, when she suddenly heard her door open softly. Immediately she tensed up, acting like she was asleep, but ready for an attack any time. She heard this person walk over to her bed, and stop in front of her face, apparently looking down at her. 

"I know you're awake," a soft male voice suddenly sounded. "I saw you at the tournament today, and… I just couldn't get you out of my head, and I risked my life to sneak in here…" it was silent for a while. "The least you could do to repay me for doing all this trouble getting past the guards is look at me." Bra slowly opened her eyes, almost afraid at what she would see*. In front of her stood a young man, supposedly a year or two older than she. He had unruly brown hair, which was short cut, though not too short, it was really messy. He had ebony-brown eyes, and because he wore the normal Saiyan armor with shoulder pads, and the skintight blue bodysuit with it, she could see how muscled he was. He also had a cute little moustache on his upper lip. He looked curiously down at her, hoping for some positive response. Bra sat up, leaning her head on one arm, as she sat down cross-legged ontop of her bed, looking at this guy. "Well, this certainly is the most original thing a guy did for me. What is your name?" she finally said. "My name is Milanco. I am a second class warrior, and I live on the island Loshijka. I am the son of the leader of the tribe over there. Today I was at the tournament, though I didn't fight in it. And I saw you sitting there, and… I just had to see you again. But now I'm here, talking with you I…" Bra looked up at him expectantly. Then he suddenly bowed down at her, put an arm around her neck and kissed her. Damn he's a good kisser! Way better than any of my dates back on Earth Bra thought as she put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. The kiss lasted long, both trying to hold the moment as long as possible. When they finally untangled, gasping for breath, Milanco suddenly smirked. "Well, that was it. You can have me taken away now. Kissing the Princess is a mortal sin." Bra grinned evilly. "Oh, but the princess is nowhere near done with you, Milanco." She said, as she pulled him towards her again into another soultearing kiss. 

***

The next morning, when Bra woke up, she looked around and thought that it was all just a dream, but she sniffed and smiled when her keen Saiyan senses picked up his scent. It had not been a dream. But after that second kiss he had left, because she could hear her father come near. After a quick promise that they would see each other again, he had jumped out of the window and flown off to the guesthouse he was staying at. Her father had entered, and sniffed around the air, then eyed her suspiciously. But he had said nothing about it, and had just told her to get up early the next day to go to her classes in Saiyago. Bra had nodded, given him a little kiss, after which he had licked his lips and frowned again but ignored it once more, and she had gone to sleep. 

She smiled again as she started to dress. She had still three hours till breakfast, but she didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so she jumped into a pair of jeans and then jumped out again to wear a white skirt. A blue shirt with long sleeves finished the outfit. She just let her hair down and after considering what to do she hurried to her brothers room to go wake him as well.

* I have a little pic of Milanco, though not in anime-style, drawn by a friend of mine, which I can send to anyone who wants to. Just send me an e-mail, or write in your review that you want it, then I'll send it to you.

***

So. This is the real end of the second chapter. I feel MUCH better with this ending. *smiles happily* HAHA!! I made Trunks meet a beautiful, sweet girl, and he didn't fall in love with her!! Yes, that is possible. Trunks can hang out with beautiful, young, nice girls without starting a romance with them!! And don't you think Milanco is too cute? I'm really happy about this chapter. There will be some Trunks/Sanae(Pan) in time, but they first have to work out their misunderstanding, and that takes time. Love takes time, except for Bra and Milanco's, but that is only passion for now, not love…yet. Oh, and I know that everyone is OOC, but see Vegeta's OOC-ness as Bulma's doing, and further keep in mind that I don't know Bra, Trunks and Pan that well. I've never seen them on the series (we're only in the Cell Games) and my only character info is from fics and music-vids. So I know Trunks is really a nice, emotional guy, but I had to make him a little mean, cause I wanted to create a problem. Dunno about Bra and Pan (hint: any true character-descriptions anyone?). Oh well, this is my fic, so the characters behave like I want them to. MWAHAHAHA!! Oh, and my offer for sending the chaps a day early is still open… if you review nicely. - Marlyne

   [1]: http://www.loesje.org/



	4. Part three: Ysonia's story

Cemniopla

BUTTERFLIES

Ysonia's story

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dragonball Z. I'm in love with them though.

WARNING: YSONIA'S STORY CONTAINS A LOT OF ANGSTY DETAILS, AND IS FOLLOWED BY A LOT OF RAPE TALK. SKIP THAT PART IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Today's quote is from Loesjes Grandpa: "There was a DNA-test today, and I put some saliva from the dog in my mouth." (Anyone who is interested, this was a Loesje-quote. They are from a Dutch site, which has been made international. You can visit it at: [http://www.loesje.org][1] Try it sometime. It is fun.) Lotsa thanx to all the wonderful people who reviewed me so nicely. This support really helps me, you guys. I love you all!!! Tonight I saw this beautiful movie, called 'The Last of the Mohicans' (anyone ever seen it?) and it was so beautiful… I'm still really impressed. Haven't spoken a word since it ended half an hour ago. It was sad and… beautiful… I don't know… I loved it.

***

"Hey Trunks!! How are ya feeling?" Bra said to her brother as he opened the door. He blinked at her, while she giggled at his 'morning look'. His hair was ruffled, and half of it stood up right (I know it really can't, but work with me here), his eyes were still half closed and his pj's were definitely to large. "How come you're already up so early, bright and shining? Normally you not only wake up more than an hour after me, but you also take over an hour to get ready. Considering this you must've gotten up at…" he glanced at the clock, "…six thirty this morning!! You never get up after nine!!" Bra grinned and punched him playfully. "Come on bro. Let's get some food. You know dad is too busy to have 'ceremonial' breakfast with us, so let's just go grab something and then spar till classes start, kay?" saying this she was pushing him into his room towards the shower. "Alright, alright. Just chill down. You definitely have too much energy today, sheesh!!" Bra grinned again, as he groggily walked into the bathroom. "And you'd better hurry!!" she happily yelled after him, as she heard another grumbling remark towards her over-happiness. 

***

"Well, I'm sorry, Sanae, but you'll have to. No one can afford to disobey the Royal Family. Not even you." Sanae said nothing, but just turned her head away and humped. Bardock also stayed silent as he crossed his arms and accepted the silent challenge for a staring contest. After ten minutes Sanae finally sighed. "Okay… but only for you, Toussan." And muttering curses under her breath (just like Trunks just did, see a connection here?) she blasted off towards the palace. 

***

"What are you here for, little third class girls are not allowed to enter the palace." Sanae shot both the grinning guards her death glare. "I have an appointment with the Prince. Don't think I like it, cause I really don't, but I have to. So JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN DOORS!!" The two idiots were actually impressed by this outburst and quickly opened the doors, as one of them led her over to the Princes Laws class. 

"My Prince, here is a girl that says that you sent for her. Shall I tell her to wait till the end of your classes?" Trunks shot up from his desk. He had just been dozing off by the monotone sound of his teacher's voice. "No. Send her to my rooms, but first make sure that all the windows are locked and protected with a ki-shield. I will be there in ten minutes." The guard nodded and took off to do as the Prince had ordered. Trunks knew he'd get in trouble because he skipped his classes, but they were so boring and this girl was way more interesting. "Well, Sonto, it seems that we will have to presume my law-lessons later. I have some important matters to deal with now." Sonto simply nodded, what else could he do? This was his Prince and he had to follow his orders. Trunks then strode off to his wing, hoping he would not meet his father on the way there, who would surely be mad if he found out Trunks had skipped classes. 

***

"Well, we meet again…" Trunks smirked, as he walked into his room, where the girl from the day before already sat waiting for him. She snorted and turned her head away. "First of all, tell me your name." Sanae had really no choice. "My name is Sanae, adopted daughter of Bardock, I'm a third class by birth, first class by power. Sixteen standard years old." Trunks nodded in approval. Only sixteen and already a first class!! Well, in power at least. "I have seen you fight, and I was quite impressed by your speed. I want to spar with you. If you are good, you will become my permanent sparring partner with one other warrior I selected yesterday, and will get a room in the palace. Can you spar in those clothes?" Sanae looked down at what she was wearing. Just some simple green shorts and a red T-shirt. "Yeah, sure. But don't think that I'd be honored or something. I'm only doing this cause I have no choice." Trunks frowned, but didn't even answer to this. "I'm going to call my servant for lunch, and after we eat something we can spar." He walked out, internally laughing for what he was sure she would try. He laughed out loud as he heard a huge explosion only ten seconds later. Those ki-shields had not been too much. He called for Lana to bring some lunch, and then walked back into the room. 

Sanae had just carefully opened her eyes and was dusting herself off as the Prince came back in. She snarled at him, as he looked at her with an incredible smug smirk written over his features. "Well," she coughed, "I hope you're proud of yourself!!" Trunks grinned even wider. "As a matter of fact I am." He reached out a hand to help her get up, which she slapped away as she got up. "I don't need your stupid help after such a 'funny' trick." She grunted. "Well, it was you who tried to get away, after I told you to stay. So it's your own damn fault. It is perfectly in my right to shield my windows." She narrowed her eyes at him, but in the back of her head thought that she wouldn't get away after throwing much more insults at him, so she shut up. He gracefully walked to the dining room, motioning her to follow him. So she did. 

***

Bra tried her hardest to concentrate on the teacher, but kept dozing off. Back on earth this had all seemed one big adventure, but her father had insisted that she and Trunks would be properly educated in his culture. How he'd ever survived those boring lessons, and that when he was only five years old, was incomprehensible for her. "Princess Bra? Are you paying attention?" She snapped up. "Oh!! Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired today." She apologized, as she blushed a little. "Oh. In that case, maybe a little break would be good. We can continue the classes in three hours." The teacher kindly said. Bra smiled at him. "Thanks. I think that would be a fine idea. Thanks a lot." "Oh no, Princess, you don't need to thank me!! I'm honored to be allowed to teach you." She grinned. "Guess I'm still not used to the fact that I don't have to pay the teachers my respects." The teacher bowed for her. "That's okay, Princess Bra. With your permission, I'll just go get some rest now too." She jumped up and nodded quickly. "Of course. You can go now." She shook her head a little as the teacher left her alone in the room. Suddenly she heard a movement at the window. She quickly turned around, and smiled as she saw who had just flown inside. "Milanco!! How cool that you came back so soon!!" He smiled. "Of course, Princess." She grinned as she gave him a little kiss. "Oh, don't call me that!!! You know perfectly well that my name is Bra. Just use it that way. Come on, let's go to the gardens!!" Milanco swallowed a lump in his throat as he nervously looked around. "Aww, come on!! I know my dad is overprotective, but I bet he's training now anyways! Come on!" She grabbed his hand as she pulled him towards the door. But, of course, just at that moment a scary figure stepped out of the shadows, blocking the doorway. Milanco immediately dropped to the ground. "My King!!" Vegeta growled as he began preparing a blast. Bra jumped at him and grabbed his arm. "Toussan!! Don't!!! You let Trunks invite a whole bunch of beautiful girls and you don't let me invite Milanco?" Vegeta snarled at her. "I won't let some stupid second class baka mate with you!!" She grabbed his arm again, and pulled the aiming finger away from Milanco. "We didn't do anything!!" she yelled. "Oh yes, you did!! I smelt a male in your room yesterday night, and now I'm positive that it was this baka. And I tasted him on your lips, so don't even give me that young lady!!" "Aww come on, Toussan!! Just one kiss!!" Vegeta didn't give in. "Okay, if you hurt him, I'll go away, I'll… I'll… I'll go pick up guys. I swear!!" Now Vegeta lowered his arm a little. He wouldn't win anything by killing the baka. But on the other hand, he had dared to lay his hands on his little Princess. He looked at his daughter, who gave him the puppy dog look, and let the blast vanish. "I'll let him live… for now. You can spar with him, but…" here he directed his words at Milanco. "If you ever, in any way, touch my Princess again if it is not in sparring, you die a horrible, painful death by my hands." Milanco swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, my King." As he didn't even dare to lift his head at the furious Royalty. Bra sighed and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thanks, Toussan. Aishiteru." Vegeta humped and strode off to his gravity room. "Milanco? You can get up now." The young Saiyan slowly got up and shot a fearful glance in the direction the King had left in. "Phew. Thanks, Bra." Bra smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. "It's okay! Now, let's go outside. I wanna show you this beautiful lake." 

***

Pan turned out to be a tremendous training partner for Trunks. They sparred all afternoon and more, and it was eight until they realized it was dinner time. Panting, Trunks walked Pan over to her rooms, which were, conveniently, next to his. Then he asked Lana to bring her dinner, and walked off to his fathers rooms, to see if there'd be a 'family' dinner. Vegeta dismissed the members of the counsel and walked up to his son. "Hungry, Toussan?" Trunks asked the groggy King. Vegeta frowned at him. "If I ever talked to my father like that, I'd get a beating so severe that I couldn't train for a week, brat!" Trunks raised his eyebrows in a very arrogant manner, and turned around to walk away. Vegeta heard the guards around them gasp in shock. He had to save his face, so he blasted Trunks in the back, and when the surprised boy jumped around, he smirked. "Let that be a lesson to you, brat." Trunks narrowed his eyes, but knew that causing trouble would only result in more trouble, so he angrily marched off. The guards emotionlessly looked forward again, and Vegeta chuckeled softly as he followed his son. "Why did you have to go and do that, Toussan?" Trunks said angrily as they sat at the table together, eating dinner. "No one embarrasses me in front of my men, brat. You should know that. I have to keep my honor up." Trunks groaned at this, but just let it go. "Now, where is your sister?" His father asked annoyed. Trunks only now noticed she was not there. "Oh. Uhm… I have no idea actually. I haven't seen her after we sparred this morning, oh wait, later she came out of the gardens and went up to her room, with a guy…" Vegeta growled, but she had promised not to mate the lowclass baka, and he would trust her for this time. He'd go to her room later, to check for himself. Trunks sighed, but knew it was not his business, so he dropped the subject, and went on telling Vegeta that he had installed Pan in her rooms.

***

Bra sat down on the couch with Bachso on her lap and Milanco's arm around her shoulders. They talked for a while, until after a few minutes, Ysonia came in and took Bachso over from her. "Thanks for holding him while I was busy, Bra." Bra smiled at her. "No problem." The girls cooked dinner together, while Milanco played with Bachso. Well, actually Ysonia did most of the cooking, and Bra did her best not to burn it all. When they were done, they set the table and all sat at the table to eat, chatting casually about the beatiful gardens. Milanco seemed to be really impressed by how much Bra knew about nature. He was kinda embarassed to admit that the only two subjects he knew something about were fighting and laws. But Bra was really impressed by that, so no problems rose. After dinner, they had a drink, and cosily sat down on the couch. Bra felt bad about breaking the comfortable air, but she was too curious about Ysonia's past not to. "Ysonia, do you want to tell me about the purge of your planet? Or… or is that too hard?" she tried her best to ask as carefull as possible, but what she'd feared had happened. The green-haired girls face saddened immediately, and she gripped Bachso a little tighter. But a determined look was evident on her face. "Yes, Bra. I will tell you about it. I trust you, and I want you to know what happened. Be-because my sister is still somewhere around here. M-maybe you can save her too." Bra nodded breathlessly, shifting a little closer to Milanco. And Ysonia started the horrible tale that was her life.

"Back on my planet, Porti-sei I was married to the Prince." Bra gasped, but did not interrupt Ysonia's story. "I was one of the most respected women on the planet, and a very good friend of the Princess and the Queen. But of course, the same fate that has befallen so many planets after Freeza died, and his reign faded, our planet was to be purged by Saiyans, to extend their empire. That fatefull day came far later than we thought it would. Twentyfive years our race lived in peace, being our own masters. But of course, this could not last forever. That day, the day the Saiyans, those monsters," she cast a sideways glance at Milanco, but he ws so caught up in the story that he didn't even seem to notice the insult, "came, I was walking with my baby son, also named Bechso in the gardens of the palace. He was only two at the time, and loved walking in the gardens, and I oftenly took him whenever his father was in counsel. Suddenly, it was like we saw the entire capital blow up in front of us! Even worse, it was. I screamed and picked Bechso up, running back to the palace as fast as I could. But suddenly that was blown up too. I cried, thinking that Kero, my husband was still in there, but he wasn't, for he suddenly landed in front of me, extending his arms as to protect me from the men, who that I only now noticed were standing in front of us. 'Stay away from her!' he yelled at the men, who mearly chuckled. I could tell that he was terribly afraid what they would do to me, would they get their hands on me. I was, afterall, known as one of the most beautiful women on the planet. I remember that I screamed as they blasted him." Her voice sounded so monotone as she told this, even though some small tears were tickling down her cheecks. "And then, then they took Bachso from me. They… they killed my baby right in front of my eyes. I went hysterical, tried to attack them, hurt them, no matter how, I had to!! They'd killed my baby!! He was only two years old!!! He couldn't even…. He couldn't even defend himself…. My baby…." She was silent for a long while, clutching her second child to her chest, and Bra had to restrain herself to get up and run up to Ysonia to comfort her. But she knew that Ysonia had to tell this, had to get it off her chest. So she just sat, waiting for the green-haired beauty to continue. Eventually, she did. "… I believe I bruised some of them a fair bit then, before they knocked me out. When I woke up again, I was in a huge steel room, with over a million matresses on the floor. No windows, scarce light, smelling horribly. I looked around and I was sure there were at least two million people in there. All dirty, wounded, smelly, clothed in rags, some crying, some cursing, some just numbly sitting there. I looked around, and noticed that the few of my people they had captured, were gathered around me, tending to my wounds. As soon as they noticed that I was awake again, my sister carefully helped me sit up. You can't imangine how relieved I was to see my sister alive. I thought I'd lost everyone, but look, here were still about twenty of my people left, and among them was my sister!! And we lived in this hall for over a year. Never one shower, Saiyans kept on taking the women away at night, and some of these women never came back. In the end only two men, me and my sister, Syqua were left. We got one meal a day, consisting of… well, I actually never found out. It was no recognisable substance. More slaves died every day, and thank god the bodies were taken away twice a week. Then, after a few months, a Saiyan came to take me away. The last two men of my race jumped up in front of me to protect their princess, to the death if need be. And it indeed led to their death. I cried again that moment. Now only me and Syqua were left… The Saiyan took me away, of course, and had me that night. I cried the entire time, and I think he felt sorry for me, because he didn't take me back. Instead he fed me, washed me, tended my wounds, combed my hair and kept me in his room. In only a few days, I grew to love this man. He was my only comfort here, my protector, and he was the father of my second son, Bechso." She lovingly looked down at the child that had cuddled up in her lap, drowsily, almost falling asleep. "But of course, this could not last. Three weeks later, I was discovered in his rooms, and while he was killed, I was thrown back with the slaves. I will probably never know why they killed him and left me alive… wasn't he more important than me? Guess it's bad to break the rules. So that's how I lost my second love. Nine months later, Bechso was born, and immediately taken from me. I am still surprised how he managed to survive. No milk, undernourished like everyone, unloved… But he survived. A few more incidents happened… But nothing big. Until we were almost there. We were told we'd land in a week, and Syqua and me were praying that life would be somewhat better than here. But that night Syqua was taken and raped to the brink of death. That... that's why I'm so worried about her. Though I tended her wounds as good as I could, I don't know if she survived. I lost track of her by the unboarding…" she looked up at Bra hopefully. "Can you please help me find her, Bra-chan?" Bra had kept crawling up more and more to Milanco, who tried to comfort her as much as he could, softly stroking her hair, and hugging her. Now she got up and ran over to Ysonia, hugging her so tightly that the other girl chocked. "Oh Ysonia!! I never knew!! How could those cold, arrogant, malicious, goddamned bastards do this to you!! To anyone at all!! Oh…." She narrowed her eyes in sudden anger, and stomped out of the room. "You guys wait here. I need to have a 'talk' with my father." 

Vegeta shot up from his chair as his door was blasted open, and his eyes met the flaming eyes of a blue-haired fury. "TOUSSAN!!!! DID YOU KNOW HOW THOSE BASTARDS YOU CALL SAIYANS TREATED MY FRIEND AND ALL THOSE POOR OTHER PEOPLE!!! DID YOU EVER EVEN WONDER IN THE SLIGHTEST WHAT THEY GO THROUGH ON THOSE CURSED SHIPS OF YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He walked up to her to calm her down, but she moved out of his reach. "Stay away from me, Toussan!!! How many orders for purges have you written with those hands!?!! How many deaths and tortures have you caused?!?!!!" "Brat, calm down." "No I won't!!! Oh, wait a second, I almost forgot… YOU'VE PURGED COUNTLESS PLANETS TOO!! YOU HAVE TAKEN MILLIONS OF SLAVES!!! HOW MANY OF THEM HAVE YOU RAPED HUH, TOUSSAN? HOW MANY HAVE YOU TORTURED, RAPED AND KILLED? I BET YOU WERE JUST RAPING THAT GIRL SERVANT OF YOURS TOO BEFORE I CAME IN HUH? YOU BAAAASTARD!!!" That was it for Vegeta. He grabbed both her wrists and yelled in her face. "NOW THAT'S IT!! DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT, BRAT!! I AM FAITHFULL TO YOUR MOTHER!! AND EVEN BEFORE I MET HER I DID NOT RA…" Here he cut off. Because he had raped many women. More than he could count. Goddamn it. "Bra, you have to calm down." But she pulled herself loose violently, and ran off. Shaking his head, he started another series of push-ups. He needed some time to think this over. 

***

Bra angrily stomped through the halls back to her room. Tears were staining her face, and she was blasting every guard unconscious that came in her way. When she arrived back in her room, she collapsed in Milanco's arms, shaking with sobs. "How… how dare they do that!! I hate Toussan!!" Ysonia just sat there, looking wideeyed. Finally she walked over to Bra, and carefully lifted her head to look at her. "Bra-chan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Look at what I did. Come on Bra. I ain't crying that hard either. You have to get a grip on yourself." Bra looked deep into those sad eyes, and stopped crying. She then got up and disappeared into the bathroom to get a shower. Twenty minutes later she came back out, looking refreshed, but with a new flame of anger in her blue eyes. "Come on, Milanco. And you too, Ysonia. But don't take Bachso with you. This might get nasty." Milanco and Ysonia exchanged a worried glance, but just followed Bra. And their worries were justified. Bra was marching right towards the slave quarters. But they were surprised when about twenty foot before the entrance, she calmed down entirely, only her cold superiority stayed. At least, on the outside. "Guards!!" she barked. They immediately came running out. "My Princess! What are you doing here, your highness?" She snarled at them. "I am here to find some more slaves." The left one nodded. "Of course, Princess. What race?" She cast one sideways glance at Ysonia before she continued. "Somewhere around here there should be another Porti-jin female in here. I want her NOW!!" Both guards winced. Then one of them shyly spoke up. "I… I have the last Porti-jin in my home, Princess." He bowed his head. "Good. Where do you live?" "I will bring you there, my Princess. It will be an honor to welcome you in my home." She grunted, and quickly flew after him. When they came there, they immediately saw Syqua, as she was standing in the kitchen, cooking. Ysonia cried, and ran over to Syqua, and sobbing they fell into each others arms. Bra walked over to them, and smiled a little. "Did he treat you well?" Syqua nodded. "Compared to that ship, he sure did." Bra then turned back to the guard. "You're lucky that you treated her well. I'll let you live… for now." The guard gulped, but thankfully nodded and bowed for her. The next thing he knew the Princess had already left with Milanco and the two girls. Then she set the girls of at her rooms, grabbed Milancos arm, and flew straight back to the slaves quarters. "Bra-chan? Are you sure you should be doing this?" He carefully asked. But all he got was a deathglare, and they flew on. "Your highness, are you already back?" the other guard asked, surprised. Bra ignored him completely, and flew straight into the hall, blasting him out of the way. Suddenly she calmed down as she entered an enormous room, where millions of slaves sat, clothed in rags, manufacturing armor. Her eyes widened. She never knew. Milanco was shocked too. All the slaves he'd ever seen were at home, and those were well fed, well clothed, and considerably happier. He was pulled out of his train of thoughts by Bra shooting a large blast in the ceiling. The entire hall silenced, and all eyes were directed at her. She stood proud and tall in front of all the people. "I want you all to work on, and all of the women in here who have babies still somewhere around here to come with me." Immediately about thousands and thousands of women rose, and went to follow Bra. She was amazed. How was this possible, this was never gonna work. "No, no! Wait!! We will do this differently. We will blast open the wall, I'll get all the babies out of the infermary into a ship and take them after you." She then turned around to whisper at Milanco. "Milanco, will you please help me in this and guide these people to somewhere in the plains? Then I will go get the babies and come after you." He shook his head in thought. "But Bra-chan, this are over ten million people that is way too much to take with me. If you have to get them somewhere, let's get them in ships and put them on a planet with all the materials they need to rebuild their home." She stared at him in shock, and then a smile slowly started to break through the royal scowl. "Oh Milanco!!" she shouted, falling into his arms. "You are such a genius!!! That is a great idea!!!!" She kissed him deeply, and then turned back to all the people. "The plans are changed. We will take four of the ships, and fly to a deserted planet, to settle all of you in there. But first I will go get the babies." Milanco blasted the whole southern wall to pieces, and walked the slaves to the dock. He knew he'd be tortured to death for this, but he was too much in love. He didn't care anymore. Anything for his Princess. All the Saiyans standing in the dock were amazed, but couldn't do anything to stop such a large number of people. So they just blinked their eyes, and blasted off to the palace, to inform the king. 

***

Of course, when Vegeta arrived at the scene, the ships were long gone. He cursed violently and immediately summoned all his men to ready the Royal ship and go get Trunks. Trunks arrived and heared what happened, and had a hard time trying to contain his laughter. This was so characteristic for his little sister. But it was something really big. A goddamned revolution of over ten milion people. But Trunks didn't know what she had heard to make her do this. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that he had not paid much attention to Lana. He did not know anything about her except that she had been raped very often, which was terrible at itself. Then he heard his father bark orders around and smiled again. He was already looking forward to finding out how far Bra had gotten with her little escape action. Ten minutes later, they boarded the ship and blasted off after the runaway slaves. 

***

HAHA!! This is getting longer and longer. Do you guys know that in the original idea I had for this fic Bra wasn't even in the story? I had waaaay other plans. But don't worry, I'll include those too. This is just getting too good to let go. Please review me to tell me what you think, that would really help me write this. Oh, one more question. If there is anyone out there who can draw, would you like to make a pic of Milanco? Cause a friend of mine drew one, but she doesn't want me to put it online, and I want a pic of him (maybe with Bra) on my homepage. So can you please mail me, then I'll give you her pic of Milanco, and you can work it out. Okay, that was really it. Goodbye everyone! I love you all!! - Marlyne

   [1]: http://www.loesje.org/



	5. Part four: Refugees retrieved

Cemniopla 

BUTTERFLIES

Refugees retrieved

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dragonball Z. I'm in love with them though.

Today's quote is called 'cold': "When I kissed him, I froze onto his piercing" (Anyone who is interested, this was a Loesje-quote. They are from a Dutch site, which has been made international. You can visit it at: http://www.loesje.org Try it sometime. It is fun.) 

This chapter is late. Horribly late. Terribly late. Unforgivably late. Why don't you people all sue my school. I hate them too, so it would come in very handy.

***

"Milanco, I know how to work this ship, but I can't read the stupid computer. Get over here and help me for a sec!" Milanco turned away from the doors after he'd made sure they were securely locked. "What is it, Bra?" A frustrated princess turned around to face him. "I told you. I can't read the stupid comp." He looked quite surprised. "You can speak our language, but you can't read it?" She made an annoyed groan. "No-ho!! I told you. Now help me here. I wanna find an empty or thinly populated planet, with lots of nature and resources." Milanco bowed over the comp and his hands flew over the keyboard. "Hm.. let me see….. Ah, here we are. There's a planet only half a day away from here, just purged a few months ago, the few people living there are under slavery of a number of 100 Saiyan warriors. You want to go there, princess?" She thought for a moment. "Bet they know that I'm the princess, right? I think we'll be able to keep those baka's quiet. Set the coordinates." With confident swiftness Milanco did just that, and the ship went into sixth gear. He then made sure the other ships had the exact same coordinates, by contacting the other main board computers and transmitting the route files, programming them so that the ships would follow theirs to the planet, and stay near at all times. Bra started walking through the crowd of people. There must've been at least 3 million people on this ship. But then again, her ship was the biggest. All the babies, an enormous number of half a million were in her ship. Some of the women were walking slowly through the group of infants, searching for their own child. Suddenly the effects of the event seized her. She had just stolen her fathers ships and had taken 10 million, TEN MILLION people with her!! This was more people than she'd ever seen in her life. What had she done!! The ship began spinning around her, and she felt very nauseous. Milanco caught her just before she hit the ground. As he held her, Bra threw up all over the floor. Milanco made a face, but lifted her and put her on a couch in a more quiet place of the ship. "Bra-chan? Bra? Are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered open. "D-dizzy…" He smiled. "Yah, I noticed. I'll just get you something to eat, kay?" A shaky hand grabbed his. "N-no, Milanco. I want you to stay." He sat down again, and squeezed her hand. "That's okay. I'll stay right here." She sighed softly, and fell asleep.

***

Sanae made a roundhouse kick, and was surprised to find it blocked by a very cute guy. "What are you doing here?" She asked him in the usual indifferent way that was characteristic for Saiyans. "I am the new training partner of the Prince. During the Tournament yesterday I was so fortunate as to be granted the honor to become one of the Princes training partners." Sanae raised an eyebrow. "You find that an honor? I was terribly mad about it. That stupid Prince, ordering everyone around… But then I discovered that he was really quite a good fighter, and… I found this baby." She smirked, patting the huge gravity machine in the middle of the room. "What is it?" The Saiyan asked with suprise. "It's a…." Sanae waited a few seconds to add extra emphasis "… Gravity Machine." His eyes widened. "No! Really? Wow! I never thought I'd see that!! I thought they were just made up. It was said that the King married a genius alien woman who could build such things, but I thought it was made up. Besides, I was born after she left." "Well," Sanae answered. "It appears that that was true. The Prince said that this was built by his mother, but that he can build them too. I really don't know much more about them. The exact same thing that happened to you, happened to me. The Prince saw me fight in the Tournament and thought that I fought so good that he wanted me to be his training partner. Well, more like _ordered _ me." She added angrily. The Saiyan frowned. "But I thought it was an only male tournament." Sanae smirked. "It was." He chuckeled as he understood, and kicked in the air. "Wow, a Gravity Machine. Imagine the posibilities!!" Sanae shot a small blast against the ki-shielded wall. "Wanna try it out? I promise it'll be great." He nodded. "Sure." 

***

"What have I done, Milanco!! What was I thinking?" Bra grabbed hold of the spandex of his bodysuit and shook him. "Hey, Bra!! Relax!! What you did was good. You proved to be much and much more sensitive than all of us Saiyans!! You saved millions of lives, where Saiyans only destroy them. You are great, princess!!" She calmed a bit, as he put his arms around her, and hugged her for comfort. "I just don't think I can do it…" "Of course you can!! You got half the slaves on the planet in four ships in the shortest time ever!! You have more organisatoric talents than Cambras!!" She giggled. "I guess that's a compliment?" He kissed her. "So is this." Bra gasped, then smirked. "You do realize that we need a long shower after this if you don't want my father to kill you when he smells it." He smirked back. "Make me." With an evil chuckle, Bra pulled him to his feet. "Now don't give me any ideas." He smiled innocently. "Me? I'd never." 

***

Vegeta growled angrily, and all his men scurried out of the room, not wanting to be the one the King would cool his frustrations on. Life was still too good to be blasted to Hell. Trunks cast a sideways glance at them as he passed them. Funny how he always could tell by the behavior of the Guards what mood his father was in. At that moment the mood was very bad. But who'd be surprised at that. He mindlessly blocked the ki-blast as he entered the room. "Come on, Otoussan. You know you can't do anything about it right now. Just be glad we intercepted that message to the other ships. Now we at least know where she's going. And it's not even far. We'll be there by tomorrow. And besides, Bra can perfectly well take care of herself. And she has this Milanco guy with her. He'd do anything for her." Vegeta gritted his teeth. "That asshole!! I bet this is all his fault!!! I'm gonna kill that bastard!! Now get out of my room, brat!! Or do I have to blast you out?" Trunks sighed as he walked out the room backwards (he knew better than to turn his back right now), and closed the door behind him. "I just hope he won't kill that Milanco right away. For Bra's sake. She's gonna flip if he does…"

***

With a soft thump the four ships landed on planet Cahbive. Bra pressed the button, and the doors opened with a soft hissing sound. She gasped at the beauty of the planet. It was a lush green planet, and looked like a giant copy of the royal gardens. _Then again, maybe the Royal gardens are a miniature copy of this. _ The entire planet was beautiful. No exceptions. Lush green grass, deep blue lakes, Bright colored flowers. She sighed in admirance. Of course they had not gone unnoticed, and all of the Saiyans were standing there waiting for what the ship would bring. With a deep breath, Bra pulled herself together and stepped out of the ship, her arrogance giving her a selfconfident appearence that made up for her inward insecureness. She smirked smugly as she heard the men gasp. "Princess Bra!! What are you doing here!!" Bra rolled her eyes. _I feel like I'm having a deja vu. Aren't Princesses supposed to go anywhere? _"That is none of your business, soldier!!" She barked. "Now, I want all of you to listen very, very carefully, if your lives are dear to you, understood?" An agreeing 'hum' rumbled to the rows of men. "I have brought half of Vegeta-sei's slaves with me, and want them to live on this planet, IN FREEDOM!!! So you go and release all, and I mean _all_ of the slaves on this planet, and help them build houses and farms and all they need. Did you soldiers understand this?" All the Saiyans started talking and grumbling at the same time. Bra was just opening her mouth to yell at them, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the crowd grew silent. "T-t-toussan… I didn't hear you land." Vegeta snorted, and then lifted his head to his men and thundered his orders. "I ORDER ALL SOLDIERS STATIONED ON THIS PLANET TO GO TO MY SHIP AND BE REGISTERED. ALL THE SOLDIERS THAT CAME WITH ME ON MY SHIP, BE SURE TO KEEP THE SLAVES IN THE SHIPS, BUT NOT HARM THEM. YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED." Then he turned back to Bra. "And you come with me young lady!! Oh, and where is that no good second class? I still have to kill him." Bra, who had let herself be pulled towards her fathers ship until then, suddenly pulled loose and stopped. "No Toussan!! You can't kill him!! Daddy, please!!!" Vegeta looked at his daughter who was currently hanging on his arm. "Hn. Just come with me." She let go and followed him back. And indeed, back at the Royal Ship, Milanco was already captured. Now he had escaped his two guards, and ran towards the exit. Just then, Trunks materialized in front of him. "I don't think so! You wouldn't walk out on the King, now would you?" Milanco growled and wresteled in Trunks' grip, only to find his power outmatched big time. "Damn you!!" Trunks chuckled. "That's no way to talk to the Prince, Milanco. Just be calm. My sis will be here in a minute." Milanco snarled, but calmed down. He sat down on the couch, and Trunks sat across of him. Then Bra and Vegeta came in, and Milanco immediately dropped to the ground in front of Vegeta, nose leveled with the Kings boots. "Forgive me my King." Vegeta growled. "You insolent baka!!! How dare you even _dream_ of doing such a thing to my daughter!! This is treachery!!! I will have my men take you away to be tortured before I kill you. No.. let me make a start myself." Milanco, who had gotten up during this speech, was now backed against a wall. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the glowing finger pointing at his ear, and held his breath. Trunks tried to stop her, but it was no use. Bra screamed loudly, and jumped in front of Milanco, her arm being hit by a blast that would've shot Milanco's ear clean off. But of course, this did not much damage to her, since it was a weak blast. She had been wondering about that, but her teacher told her that no one was allowed to power up, or even try to block a blast shot by the Royal Family. So Vegeta had only sent a very weak blast, just strong enough to injure a totally powered down Saiyan. Bra fell to the ground, but her brother caught her. "You okay, sis?" Vegeta had went from white to red. "Curse you, you no class asshole!!! This is all your fault!!" His finger was once again glowing red with ki, as he now prepared a blast strong enough to finish Milanco off. But Bra jumped out of Trunks' hold and in front of Milanco, spreading her arms wide as to protect him. "If you kill him, Otoussan, you kill me." Vegeta checked her ki, and found his fear come true. Bra was totally powered down. Even a ki-blast from the earth weaklings would kill her now. If he shot at the traitor, he'd kill her too. "Bra, get out of my way!!!" he yelled, getting angrier every second. "No toussan!! You kill him, then you kill me." Vegeta snarled when Trunks softly pushed his arm down. "Don't do it Toussan!" "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BRAT!! NOW GET AWAY BEFORE I BLAST YOU TOO!!" Trunks pulled back his hand, but glared at Vegeta with anger. Of course, eventually the King pulled back, and stalked into the hall, killing everyone he saw. Bra collapsed, and both guys hurried over to her to check on her. "Bra-chan!! Come on!! Get up!!!" Bra opened her eyes and smiled at Trunks. "You don't have to scream bro. I'm fine." He got up and grabbed her hand to pull her back up. "Hn. Just realize that you're on very thin ice right now. Both of you. Now Toussan is out rampaging the entire ship. All those poor men killed for nothing." He shook his head and walked out of the room. 

***

With a smile Sanae accepted the hand that Cropa offered her and let him pull her off the floor. "I think we're done for today, Sanae." She panted slightly. "Yeah. That was one big workout! Care to fight again tomorrow?" He smiled back at her. "Not at all. If you want to have your ass kicked again, then go right ahead." She grinned. "Well, look who's talking. I believe that _you _are the one that got his ass kicked today!" "But that's only because I wasn't even trying!!" "Yeah right… Bullshit." He laughed. "We'll see tomorrow. Hey, I was thinking. You have plans for dinner yet? We could go eat somewhere." Sanae wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Ok, great. Let's go."

***

Bra sighed and didn't know what to do. She was very tired, it had been a long day, and she wanted to sleep. But she knew that she could not avoid talking to her father. She had to make it up to him, and also she really wanted to try make things better for all the slaves. She really wanted to let them live on this beautiful planet in peace and freedom. Either that, or let them work on Vegeta-sei, but pay them, give them homes and food, and allow them to leave whenever they wanted to. But she was soooo tired… Forgetting her plans Bra dropped down on the bed to rest for a second, and fell in a deep sleep. 

The next morning Bra woke up by a hand gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at him smiling, still drowsy from sleeping so deeply. Vegeta's face was strangely soft, considering how mad he'd been last night. "Promise me never to run off like that again brat. Slaves never like their masters, the masters of these slaves are Saiyans, and you are a Saiyan. You and that one soldier would never have stood a chance against that big a crowd. I am still amazed that they didn't lynch you and take off for themselves." Bra sat up. "That is not true Toussan. If you treat these people well, give them normal lives and give them freedom, most of them would happily be your servant. These people were desperate, and I just acted as their leader to get them out of the horrible lives they were forced to live." Her father frowned. "No, Bra. It was very stupid of you to do this. Saiyans destroyed their planet, Saiyans made them slaves…" "…and now it was a Saiyan girl that tried to save them." She added softly. A painful silence followed. "Brat, you cannot change things. They have been this way for thousands of years, and cannot change that easily. It would turn the entire Saiyans society upside-down. And the matter that you're not even a full-blooded Saiyan would make things even worse. People would think that not only alien blood, but also alien ideas have invaded our royal house, and would loose faith in the monarchy. You must understand that the Saiyan society is a very old, very ancient society." Bra snorted. "A very oldfashioned society, is what you mean." Vegeta growled and got up. He just couldn't talk any sense into his daughter. "Then don't understand. Either way, we go back in two hours, and we're taking all the slaves back with us." "Toussan!!! You can't do that!!!" He turned around on his way to the door. "You have no power to take those desicions. Remember that you are only a very small, very insignificant part of the system. For as long as I am the ruler of my planet, _I_ will take the desicions. Now go get ready for take-off." Bra fumed, but, as her father had said, couldn't do anything against his will. Still she really wanted to talk to Milanco about it, and she just _knew _ that there had to be another way to change the poor circumstances that these people had to live in. All she had to do was manipulate her father a bit… But first she wanted to talk to Milanco. She got up and turned around to feel two arms around her. "Milanco! How long have you been standing here?" "One second. I just got in when I saw your father leave. How'd it go?" she sighed. "Not so good. He won't change anything, just take everyone and everything home and leave things as they were. And the stupid thing is that his only reason for that is that it's how things have always been. All shit." His fingers played with her hair. "Now don't just say that Bra-chan. You don't know enough of the Saiyan history and culture to judge about it. You should learn and read about it first." "Hn. Then I'll just judge about this one aspect of it: The Saiyan Slave Policy sucks!!" Now it was his turn to sigh. "Bra, you cannot expect everyone to agree with your ideas. Everything you find acceptable and normal, may not be seen that way by other people. You cannot force them to think the same way as you do. Just accept that races are different. In the way they think, and in the way they are. I know that I agree with you, that it is wrong to treat people as bad as we do with slaves, you made me see that, but you have to know that not everyone agrees with you. You may find it very wrong to purge planets, but we always learned that it was the right thing to do, and that Saiyans are superior to all races. No one ever doubts that. And further more…" Bra silenced him by kissing him. "..and further more you need to stop rambling, Milanco. We have to go get ready for take-off." He grunted at her interception, but got up, and helped her get up. She was right. They had to go.

***

Far away, on a long forgotten, cold and dry planet, where aging ruins where the only trace of the blooming civilazation that had reigned upon it's grounds, seven figures sat in a cave, gathered around a big grey rock, humming lyrics of long forgotten hymns. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and the rock started to burn, raging flames shooting of of it, even though this was technically impossible. The humming stopped and the figures backed off a bit. A voice sounded from within the heat of the flames, and spoke in an ancient tongue, known to a very small number of people. But the seven gathered in the cave had never forgotten it's words. "The one you search for is a young woman, and lives on the planet of the Saiyan race, planet Vegeta. Her powers are strong enough to use in your battle against the _Egheru, _the mindstealers. She has not quite understood her potential yet, so it will take long to train her and that might be too late." A dissapointed sound was heard in the group. Then the leader spoke up. She had a pleasantly soft, melodious voice in comparision to the growling thundering voice of the spirit that had posessed the rock. "Still, we have no other choice, she is our only chance. Show us this woman, so that we can work on a way of transporting her to this planet." It was silent for a second. Then the thundering voice spoke again. "As you wish." All closed their eyes and joined hands. After they'd seen her, the leader grabbed some dark blue sand. "Thank you." She whispered, and threw it onto the rock, making the flames subside. Then darkness once again envellopped the figures in the cave.

***

Good enough a place to end? The next chapter will be ready asap, which will be somewhere this week, since I'm having fall-break right now. So this week I have (some) time off from school. But first I have to go make an assignment and read french articles for school. Only Kami knows how I'm gonna be able to do that… Wait a sec… Maybe that translation program of altavista will do the trick!! Hmm….. Bye!! - Marlyne


End file.
